Nightmare's Monster
by PuppeteerMage
Summary: Meta, a feared monster for reasons unknown betrays his master and sides with the Star Warriors. His true identity would forever remain a secret... or so he hoped. After moving to Dreamland, the fearless Star Warrior's past returns to haunt him, will he be able to resist the temptations of evil or will he return to the feared Demon Beast he once was...?


A large fortress, one which had been filled to the brim with horrific, fierce and deadly creatures, known to most as Demon Beasts or simply, Monsters. Thousands of disc-ships known as Destroya guarded it with their lives. The solid, heavily guarded, the building was isolated, hundreds of light years from everything else in the universe. In this monstrous space-station... Demon Beasts were created and sent out to destroy planets throughout the universe, they were ruthless, mindless followers to one who was the worst of all... One that was feared by all, one known as Nightmare...

 _"Ehehehehe~... Finally."_

A large robed, wizard-like being let out a horrific laugh, a wicked grin of unnaturally sharp teeth plastered on his face. His gaze was fixed upon a mysterious, dark orb-like object which was surrounded by a menacing thick fog. To any regular creature this would send shivers down their spine, but to a living Nightmare, this normally dreaded feeling of death and despair was somewhat welcoming... His laugh which had echoed throughout the entire fortress caught the attention of several demon beasts, who were desperate to know what their master was so excited about. There was a wide variety of creatures, some were large and some small, many were petrifying others somewhat cute in a strange way, some wielded weapons and others nothing at all. There were two monsters that stood out, due to the fact they were in the centre of the room alongside their master. One was a tiny, purple sphere-shaped creature with a tuft of blonde hair. He was floating beside another particularly small monster, who wore a navy blue suit and lavender tie. His sunglasses were black and orange, but what was most noticeable about this creature was the fact that he had no legs, instead, he had two large round feet poking out from beneath the suit.

"Hey, Customer Service... What-... is that thing?..."

The small purple monster questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. The other, known as Customer Service, wore a similar, but slightly less sinister, grin to his master as he replied.

"That, Fofa you silly little fool, is evil. Pure evil, in a visible form. Created by Nightmare himself."

The Salesman explained to the monster, known as Fofa, who now had a look of horror plastered on his previously confused face. Many of the demon beasts seemed bewildered, this wasn't the first time they had seen a fellow monster being created, however, what lay in front of them was something new, something even they feared as this strange new monster gave off such a horrific aura that it seemed almost unbelievable. Nightmare, sensing the uncertainty, spoke up eager to talk about his brand new creation.

"This little orb... I have been working on this for thousands of years, long before any of you fools came into existence... And after several failed attempts, at last, it is complete! I can finally create the perfect monster of evil, a sinister warrior, one who will destroy those pesky Star Warriors once and for all!"

...Silence. Nothing but silence filled the air. Everyone was shocked, not once had anyone been informed of such a mysterious creation. Thousands of years to create one little orb? Demon Beasts were usually created within the hour, so even a year sounded ridiculous, but to have spent thousands of years on a single creation, was it really that powerful?

Nightmare broke the eerie silence when he suddenly cackled with laughter.

"Do it. Do it right now!"

He demanded, impatient to see his new creation. Customer Service nodded in understanding as his short feet waddled towards a large lever, grabbing hold of the lever the miniature Salesman pushed it forward with such force that it snapped right off. It did not matter anymore, the machine had already been activated and a large flash of unnaturally dim but still somewhat blinding light caught their attention. All eyes now gazed at the orb in wonder, what would the new monster look like? How powerful would it really be? Should they fear it? These were only a few of numerous questions they wanted answering. Suddenly, the sickening fog began to spread throughout the room, sparks of deadly lightning shot out from the orb, which had shifted into a dark blue colour.

An unknown voice suddenly cried out almost sounding as if it were in pain, causing some of the monsters to shriek and shiver, others took a few steps back until their backs came in contact with the ice cold walls which confined them. Fofa seemed to quiver in fear, eyes widening in shock. The pained cry seemed to have come from...the orb?

Two bright eyes suddenly developed onto the orb, the eyes shone a rainbow of colours until finally resting on a pure white and lifeless colour, making it seem as if the beast was blind. Short stubby dark blue arms soon followed; next was a pair of metallic black boots, which clipped onto the former orb. Two demon-like wings spread from it's back, however, they were promptly covered by a large dark purple cape with black lining. And finally, the armour, black pauldrons with shimmering silver lining, the letters "NME" as well as their logo imprinted in purple on the right pauldron. The monster had a sinister scowl plastered on its face, teeth were like daggers, sharp and menacing.

Everyone stared in shock at this obscure creature, was he really made of pure evil? It seemed hard to believe. The new Demon Beast was miniature and sphere-shaped. The soulless eyes and pointed teeth gave the creature a slightly more intimidating look but asides from that it looked like an innocent little critter with its purple cheeks and moderately cute appearance. All the monsters believed this new creature was going to be another creation like Fofa... useless.

"Uh... Boss, you sure he's the one made from pure evil? He looks kinda weak..."

One of the larger monsters muttered, beating its wings against the air causing heavy gusts of wind to flow through the room. The new creation seemed to have overheard his fellow monster, his eyes suddenly changed from white to a fiery red as he glared over at the other.

He simply receiving a mocking laugh from the other beast, who muttered "weak" under his breathe. This agitated the small creature and in a split second he was at the monster's throat, his cape had been tossed to the side wings fluttering quickly to keep him in the air, there was a sharp sword in his miniature hands. Where he got it from, nobody knows, but the shock of it all was enough to get the other monster to change his mind about the little creature.

"Agh! Sorry, sorry- Don't kill me!"

The Demon Beast cried out. The new Demon Beast had a sly grin plastered on his face, his eyes glowing a faint pink in amusement. The monster shook its head quickly as it silently pleaded to remain living, instead of the regular scowl, its facial expression clearly shown signs of pure fear something, not even Nightmare himself had expected to happen.

"Alright, alright, that's enough... Save that energy for defeating those Star Warriors."

Nightmare suddenly called out, sounding almost disappointed to have stopped his new creation. However, he was clearly impressed by the evil creature's display of his power and abilities. He was curious to see more, but testing out this new creature on fellow monsters would most certainly end in disaster.

"Tch..."

The new Demon beast muttered in disgust lowering himself to the safety of the ground, tossing the sword away, it was only a few inches from hitting a small orange monster, known as Scarfy, who had come to see what all the fuss was about. After almost losing its life to the sword the poor little critter yelped and scurried out of the room in a hurry. Several monsters assumed that the new monster had purposely thrown the sword and backed away, quite frightened of this evil creature with a short temper. He was clearly willing to attack his own kind, he was dangerous.

Everyone fell silent, staring at the demon beast. He only came into existence that day and had already tried to kill two of his allies. Many were curious to see how well he would serve on the battlefield.

"Hey, Bosssssssss..."

An enormous snake-like creature hissed as he fearlessly, yet oh so foolishly, slithered over to the tiny monster. Many were shocked at this snake's bold actions, however, Nightmare seemed to be quite intrigued to know what kind of question could be bubbling about in such a mindless follower's head. After coiling itself around the new monster, the snake-like creature's attention returned to his 'boss'.

"What'ssss it do and doesssss it have a name?"

The creature questioned, tilting its head to the side in a questioning way. The smaller monster hissed, squirming around to try and escape the forever tightening hold of the snake-like creature.

"Heheheh... Nice try, new guy...but you'll never esssscape."

The snake laughed as it purposely further coiled itself around the tiny puffball until he was wheezing and coughing from lack of oxygen. The new monster let out a fierce snarl and bit down on the snake-like beast until it yelped and was forced to loosen his grip, giving the puffball enough room to wiggle his way to safety, only to be picked up by the wing. The puffball was about to resist until he noticed who it was that had picked him up, immediately his struggling ceased. Staring down at this little monster was Nightmare himself, after a moment, he spoke.

"This is Meta. A monster of pure evil, as you all know. A fast flyer and skilled swordsman, created to eliminate Star Warriors and one of few who seem to hold some sort of emotion... How interesting..."

Nightmare seemed to be lost in thought, his grip on the small monster loosened. After receiving his new name the monster, who was now known as Meta, seemed unaffected perhaps not even aware of his new name. It was certainly an odd name, but he wasn't going to argue with the creator. After examining his new creation for a while longer, Nightmare finally released Meta's wing allowing the puffball to fall from a great height as he turned his back the group.

"I will be off, Customer Service, take Meta to the Training Grounds, he'll know what to do..."

That was the last thing the giant beast, Nightmare, said before fading away from sight. Meta had just managed to save himself from a painful drop as he quickly fluttered his wings, lowering himself to the ground ever so gracefully. Customer Service waited rather impatiently for him to land, he then gestured for the puffball to follow.

"Come, this way. You too Fofa! You may be of some use... For once."

Fofa and Meta exchanged rather confused looks, both then shrugged and began to follow the one known simply as Customer Service. It did not take long for the trio to arrive in a large room, filled with supplies that would be used during a monster's training. Customer Service suddenly pushed the two into the training grounds and took a step back as the door began to close.

"W-What is the meaning of this!? You can't lock me in here with... w-with a scary monster!"

Fofa exclaimed banging his small fist against the door, in response to this, Meta began to unsheathe a sword, which Fofa was not aware he had until only just seconds ago. He let out a terrified shriek, hitting the door again as he pleaded to be set free, however, the response he got was a laugh.

"Relax Fofa, Meta can't kill you without permission from his Master!~"

Customer Service replied, still chuckling as he turned his back to the door. Meta had sheathed his sword once again upon hearing Customer Service's words, to which Fofa sighed in relief, he was rather puzzled.

"If I am not here to be killed... Why must I stay here?"

Fofa questioned through the locked door, Customer Service had already began to walk away but stopped for a moment to reply with a simple, yet serious, response.

"Supervise training and report back to me once Meta has finished, bye-bye now!"

Customer Service grinned as he waddled away, leaving poor defenceless Fofa with a terrifying Demon Beast, who's wings were spread, sword in hand, ready to fight whatever was thrown at him. Fofa let out a quiet whimper and a sigh.

"Welcome Meta, to your first of many Training Sessions. I wish you the best of luck and now... I present to you, your first challenger..."

A large metal door creaked open, a loud howl could be heard from inside. Meta took up a fighting stance as little Fofa flew to the safety of the skies, watching as a glowing green sphere shone brightly in the darkness... Two golden eyes opened wide, glaring at its challenger. A redberry-coloured paw appeared, claws as sharp as knives... Then another, as a face slowly emerged from the shadows, it was clear to see a redberry-coloured creature with a lavender mane, six large pink and electrifying spikes poked out from it's back. It had pointed ears and a small brown nose, an odd green gem encrusted on its forehead, it was clear to see the creature was made to resemble a wolf. It came bounding toward the puffball, eyes and gem all shining brightly as it blasted a ball of flames toward the small puffball.

"...WolfWrath, a demon beast said to be born in the fires of Hell."


End file.
